Leopard Seal
Like its terrestrial namesake, the leopard seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) is a formidable hunter with a sinuous body and powerful jaws that open widely to reveal exceptionally long canine teeth. The head is large and reptile-like, while the neck is long and flexible, allowing it to pull the head backwards before striking prey like a snake. Unusually for a true seal, it swims with graceful simultaneous strokes of large, elongated fore-flippers, providing both speed and manoeuvrability. In addition to the menacing canines, which are adapted for seizing larger animals such as penguins and seals, it also has a set of unusual interlocking molars that are used as a sieve for krill. Adults have a silvery-grey to black coat, with variable dark spots and a paler underside. Juveniles, however, have a much softer, thicker coat with a dorsal stripe, and a light gray underside, peppered with dark spots. Although the sexes are similar in overall appearance, unusually for a seal, the female is slightly larger than the male. Roles * It played Marshmallow in Frozen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Paxton in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * They played The Black Panther and Mew Mew in King of Sea Creatures and Walrus and the King Gallery LeopardSeal.jpg Seal, Leopard (Happy Feet).jpg|Happy Feet (2006) Leopard Seal water close up.png penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-530.jpg|The Penguins of Madagacsar (2014) Leopard Seal (The Pebble and The Penguin).jpg|The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) IMG 1075.PNG Wild Kratts Leopard Seal.png Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg MAD_Leopard_Seal.png GDG Leopard Seal.jpg Star meets Leopard Seal.png 1BA0CB91-7213-489E-8C60-6A5ACB51FC00.jpeg C42034CD-2FFD-49FB-BEC3-D0788B3F5018.jpeg D4E9686C-195C-4737-92D1-7CB2BD53A4AE.jpeg D6EEF097-59A1-4441-9C09-3942446736AD.jpeg 174F8BC0-762E-404D-9FFE-AF613A9ABC00.jpeg A463FBFE-8F5A-4E39-9FE5-868149DF63F8.jpeg D4726E87-0945-41E4-9C50-CEB5FEFD7679.jpeg BF5707BC-F703-465D-AC39-65905B22F80B.jpeg EE86DC11-D783-429B-AB89-74C55D1D0A14.jpeg EA8D5197-A120-4DD6-BFA1-713C97DDB596.jpeg 756931EC-959B-480F-96F0-056DC35D6AC2.jpeg 247A3A2C-DD08-4DE9-8190-FB87F043CB43.jpeg 66ADAFB5-A433-466A-930D-D252526D222E.jpeg D2713755-D8AF-4D7F-AF86-308C50734E29.jpeg 05866D67-16F3-4D86-932D-43ABFC115019.jpeg 36A68C87-746B-42DA-8603-F5A35B3AE943.jpeg D872AA2C-ADF6-4C70-9824-46211E26ED0F.jpeg 3187FE86-4D6D-4B4D-BDB7-5A41960527AF.jpeg C7ECB379-3B05-488C-9F37-B68E62023333.jpeg 571C3359-A0F8-445E-B2E0-5919A5783133.jpeg 1A784B2E-FBD4-447A-8585-FFFCE766182D.jpeg BEBBB8CE-C4A9-4BB8-A14B-E95FD1BE9562.jpeg See Also * Weddell Seal * Ross Seal * Crabeater Seal Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Pinnipeds Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Carnivores Category:March of the Penguins Animals Category:Scamper the Penguin Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:Chilly Willy Animals Category:Pingu Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Pings Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Ocean Life Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:MAD Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Seals